


Confess

by Louder_Than_Words



Series: KevEdd works of individual fluff [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Reverse KevEdd - Fandom, eene, rev!kevedd
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nat and Plank being annoying little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_Than_Words/pseuds/Louder_Than_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd has been waiting for just the right moment to confess to Kevin, but it seems Nat and Plank are set on torturing him into doing it sooner than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I pulled through in the end :)
> 
> It was an idea given to me by gemlh on tumblr. Thank you! 
> 
> Its kind of a rush job. I wrote it in like an hour so please forgive any grammatical errors, or spelling errors that I missed. Its 5am and I am sleep deprived.
> 
> Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d

“Alright! That is enough!!” Exclaimed Edd as he stood quickly from his seat on the couch. The three boys in the room tuning with confused looks. Edd pushed the embarrassment away. He was beyond enraged. Plank knew what he was doing, and he knew how it got under his skin. Edd grit his teeth as Planks spindly fingers slowly slid up Kevin’s thigh, as Kevin squirmed uncomfortably and the rectangular-faced blonde smirked up at Edd. And then there was Nat, sitting at Edd’s desk wit his phone out obviously taking pictures of them. He wanted to lunge across the room at the idiots who had so graciously invited themselves over. How they heard Kevin would be there was beyond him, and that just made him angrier.

“What’s ‘ _enough_ ' Double D?” Plank asked, holding Kevin closer, “Something I did?” Edd's eyes narrowed at him, fists clenched, as his face heated. He faced away then, not wanting any of them to see how flustered he was. He didn't want to tell Kevin how he felt just yet, especially when he was so riled up and angry. And those jack asses knew it. Edd sat back down.

“Well if it was nothing then why’d you get up all of a sudden?” Nat that time, asking a question he already knew the answer to. Edd turned to him, irritation etched into his features.

“Nathan, please refrain from speaking further.” Edd threatened, “It is no longer in your best interests.”

“And why not?” Kevin spoke up then, moving away from Plank’s roaming hands. “Nat is my friend, just as you are, a-and your obvious attitude is misplaced.” Keven reprimanded, going over to stand next to Nat, his thumbs twiddling, unsure green eyes looking on, and a pink tint to his cheeks as his glasses fell to cover very little.

Edd looked on with wide eyes, his mouth agape as his face flushed. Kevin’s confidence was damned adorable. He was so oblivious sometimes. He swallowed hard, averting that intense green gaze he was getting.

“Aww don’t look away just yet!” Shouted Plank. He reached out for Kevin’s hand, grasping him and pulling him to his lap. Kevin yelped, and Edd was on his feet again, pulling Kevin away from the blonde.

“I will never understand why you have such a death wish.” He snapped, pulling Kevin closer, “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your human slave?”

“I’m recording just to let you all know.” Added Nat, his voice barely audible as he pressed record on his phone.

“He’ll be fine without me for a bit longer.” Plank answered. He stood then, walking over to Edd, facing him eye to eye. “Besides its so much more fun here.”

“It’s about to be progressively less fun.” Edd hissed. Kevin sighed, placing a hand to both of their chests, pushing the two away from each other.

“What has gotten into you two?” He interjected, crossing his arms and pouting. Edd groaned as he played it off as clearing his throat. This boy really was adorable. Kevin pouting would be the death of the him.

“Yeah, Double D. Whats gotten into that big brain of yours?” He heard Nat laugh. Edd he grit his teeth again. Locking eyes with Kevin. Looking down at the pouting form of his friend. It had taken so long to even get to this point, and he still hadn’t admitted his true feelings to the freckled dork before him. He wanted to tell him so badly, just not with Nat and Plank there. And for some reason they seemed to  _always_  be there. He didn’t want the two imbeciles to ruin his confession.

His face went crimson at the thought of confessing to Kevin, but the coloration is his features didn’t match the dangerous, violent look in his eyes as he looked to Nat, and then to Plank.

“Get. Out.”

They left in a hurry, giggling as they passed, but Edd toned them out as he slammed his bedroom door behind them, locked it so they couldn’t get back in, and then turned to a confused Kevin.

“You wished to know what my affliction was, then I shall tell you.”


End file.
